Kagome and Midokero's black butler
by BlackBlueMikoPup
Summary: sorry if you don't like it but if you don't like it don't read it and i'm sorry for any spelling mistakes
1. prologue

**BBMP here you might know me from my other story Kagome's new life with Shiori and if you don't i am BlackBlueMikoPup and i love my readers take it away BlackRedDemonNeko=BRDN**

**BRDN here i am 1 of her BBMP's parts of mind the perky one so u better get used to me, FGSL, KLDF, and KFQG.(FGSL=FanGirlStalkerLover KLDF=KillerLoveDeathFan and KFQL=KillerFranticQuiteLover)we don't own Inu-Yasha or Black Butler.**

* * *

prologue

Kagome and Midokero have been put in the world of black butler(in my top 5 fav anime list) with them being half-fox half-lynx demons they look almost like new people kagome has become a 4 year old and Midokero a 5 year old so here is how they look like they have gold fox ears on head and they have silver lynx tails and they wear soft pink overalls with lilac shirts and no shoes and their hair is in ponytails that stop at their mid-thigh with gold and silver streaks in their hair with necklaces that hide their demon looks that have a gold fox and a silver lynx on met Ceil and Sebastian while in an ally after stealing some food from a bakery nearby.

Midokero and Kagome were hiding from the people from the bakery when they took off their glamor(what I'm calling their necklaces)to make it away faster when they were about to run they felt someone grab their arms and asked them why they were running."We are running because we took some food from the bakery because we have no food, no home, and no money."said Midokero."Why don't you have a home?"asked Lizzy who came from behind Ceil."We aren't from here and our fake families died a few years ago."said a teary-eyed Kagome."See Elizabeth you made the girl cry."said Ceil."Kagome stop crying i don't get why you do they died a long time ago."Said Midokero."sorry Midokero i just miss them a lot."said a sleppy kagome."can we stay at your home we can cook, clean, and fight."said Midokero."Young master i think we should let them stay we need all the help we can get and i won't have to fix the others mistakes."said Sebastian 'plus that means i can find out where i heard those names before.'thought Sebastian (did you think i forgot him well i didn't he is way to cool to IT!)"Yes why don't you just start working for me it makes things easier for me to tell my other workers."said Ceil"Ceil when do we go back that little girl is asleep and it's getting cold?"asked Lizzy(i forgot about her.)

* * *

**BBMP:this was my first prologue so wish me luck on this ne**


	2. dresses

**BBMP:Hey guys and gurls how u been doing i'm sorry 'bout not updating sooner but school so yea on with chapter 1**

**FGSL:u should know what FGSL means from the prologue if not go and the other parts of mind and i don't own Inu-Yasha or Black other parts of mind and i have human names mine is Anne KFQL's is Su BRDN's is Lyn and KDLF'S is Sam so we will be called that kk on with the story**

* * *

chapter 1

(kagome-chan P.O.V)

I woke up at sunrise like always but i was in a soft bed so i screamed "Midoriko-sama help me!" witch caused everyone we had meet and didn't know to come in my was an eerie silence that made me yell"can some please tell me where i am?!" witch made Midoriko say "Kag we are at the place we live and work OK pet." and made me yell "I AM NO ONES PET!"after i said that i mumbled sorry.

~time skip of KAWAII~1

third person P.O.V

Kagome and Midoriko were washing the dishes when Sebastian told them to turn into their fox forms(in fox form they are gold foxes and in lynx form they are silver lynxes)because Ceil needs to find a murder called Jack The Ripper(now Ceil won't have to be alone 'cause they are gonna be in dresses with are foxes 'cause they travel faster as foxes and foxes are so foxy)

~time skip of KAWAII~2

Now they are at the dress shop and Kag and Mido are in human form they get inside Kag and Mido start looking at dresses for Ceil and they were done shopping they had 11 dresses a pink one with white on it and pink ribbons for Ceil to wear, a white and red dress that looks like the one they got for Ceil but the pink white and the white red for Midoriko, same for Kagome but the pink sky blue and the white gray other than the color changes the dresses are all the same.

* * *

**BBMP:sorry but i got to go to bed i got school tomorrow and this chapter had to be cut short please review ,ne?**


End file.
